Fighting
by Rift-Raft
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid get into a fight. Toothless decides that he needs to intervene.


Toothless had never liked seeing Astrid and Hiccup fight.

He'd never liked seeing anyone close to him argue, really. But especially Hiccup and Astrid. Seeing one of the two so upset, mostly Hiccup, was the worst possible thing for him. He hated it when his best friend and his mate were sad.

When he had pranced into the house with Hiccup and Astrid, he'd seen nothing out of the ordinary and had promptly jumped up onto one of the house rafters to take a good nap. Hanging upside down with his wings covering his entire body, he could barely hear a sound. Which was good, since sleep had sounded _wonderful_…

Loud, angry screeches had woken him up. And now he was in this mess.

Toothless tensed at the sound of Hiccup's voice rising in pitch and volume. That was never a good sign. Then Astrid's high-pitches squeaks answered him, much more confident and angry in tone. His master's timid voice answered back hurriedly, but grew stronger when the female tried to interrupt him.

_This is really bad._

Carefully, the Night Fury began to untangle himself. He didn't want to attract the attention of both of the angry humans whilst they were in the middle of a fight. Neither noticed him awake from his perch above them. He let out a soft, sad croon at seeing the positions both of them were in.

Hiccup was leaning heavily on a wall, his good leg bent under the weight of his body and his artificial leg set out at an odd angle. It looked like it had been unhinged, as if someone had kicked it. He was pointing at Astrid, who was standing in an unusually defensive position and had her hands fisted at her side. She was hunched over slightly, chin tilted down and glaring up at Hiccup through her bangs. Both of their faces were beat-red.

Trying to be as quite as possible, Toothless jumped from the rafter and onto the banister of the second floor. Even though the resounding 'thump' was loud, neither Hiccup nor Astrid noticed. They both had traversed from simply yelling to screaming at the top of their lungs. The loud sounds hurt his ears, and Toothless had to shake his head to clear it when his vision started to double. He tried his best to ignore the hurtful words that were being slung about.

_This is __**really**__ bad._

Then the argument got worse. When Hiccup fell to the ground, Toothless took a sharp inhale of breath. His shock multiplied when Astrid did nothing but cross her tense arms and glare at the Viking while he gasped softly in pain. Why wasn't she doing anything? Hiccup was _hurt!_

_That's enough!_

Toothless knew he couldn't just barge in. Past experience told him that he'd only amplify the argument and drag himself into it. So, how could he stop them from fighting? What usually did with humans?

He thought back to earlier that day, when the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, had been having one of their usual squabbles. Their Zippleback had been walking besides them, and had been so confused and disoriented that it tripped it crashed into a house, demolishing it. Both the twins had stopped and immediately began to hoot and guffaw, completely forgetting about their troubles while they promised the owner of the building that they'd help fix it.

So that was what he had to do! He'd have to trip!

Toothless jumped to his feet. He let out a loud, happy sound to his friends. They paused for a second in their dispute to look at him with mixtures of annoyance and anger flaring in their eyes.

Toothless began to run down the staircase. Halfway through, he purposefully bumped his paws together. The Night Fury feigned surprise when he tumbled down the staircase in a massive heap of black scales and wings. He rolled a few times after flying off of the stairs before coming to a stop. Dizzy, but satisfied, he stared at Hiccup.

The Viking gaped at him. Then, he snorted.

_Come on…_

Hiccup and Astrid both burst out into peals of laughter. Toothless felt relief wash over him. He stood up, shaking his head to chase the dizziness away.

"I'll see you later, Hiccup," Astrid giggled after they had recovered. She waved, a big grin on her face, and walked out the door.

His best friend snickered slightly and patted Toothless on the head. "Thanks, bud."

Toothless looked into those green eyes that he loved and gave Hiccup one of his famous toothless smiles. He purred when the boy hugged him tightly.

_This is good_.


End file.
